I Need to Save You
by Scribblebun
Summary: Inspired by "I Remember You," just a little bit of what was going on the Ice Kings mind when he met Marceline, and his struggle with the crown.


Don't own adventure time. Short and sweet one shot.

* * *

He instantly fell with his arms over his head and his face behind his knees. The phone receiver in his hands dropped to the ground. There was a ringing on the ear from the blast, and it took a moment for his hearing to recover.

"Hello? Are you still their? Hello?" No answer.

Simon looked though the cracked windows of the broken down hotel lobby. He saw that the power and phone lines connected to the building had fallen. The large wooden pole was snapped in half, as easily as a toothpick, its wires sparked dangerously on the ground. It had been several days since he had found a working power line, and it took several attempts to figure out which safe haven Betty had chosen. She was at her sister's home, but he wondered how long she could hold out.

It had been hard enough to keep in contact with Betty, he wanted to tell her about the crowns incredible powers, it had saved him several times since the war, it was keeping him alive.

She wanted nothing of it. She said it was destroying him.

" It can keep you safe," Simon whispered to himself, " but what is the point of having these powers if there is no one to protect? She's right, I should get rid of it, it's not worth it. I can survive on my own."

The crown was hanging on a strong wire from a belt loop of his pants. He held it examining it for the hundredth time. It shimmered in great contrast to his surroundings. Its gems reflected the light so brightly and beautifully with every movement of his hands.

He was slowly seeing its powers, but he knew it was taking control of him. He walked out of the empty hotel, but not before searching the broken refrigerator in the dining room. There were some fruits, and a stock of sandwiches which were uneatable. He did find some canned food and water bottles which he placed in his heavy backpack, and was on his way.

As he walked into the sunlight, the crown reflected its light, catching Simon's eye.

"This thing, this thing is no good to me!" He said.

He decided then and there, to finally just get rid of it. Betty was right, it was driving him mad and not worth the power it gave him. He would have to survive by himself, and without the crowns help. Just as he was about to cut the cord that connected him to the crown he heard a whimper.

He looked ahead of him. Forgetting about the crown, he dropped his backpack and ran up to a small child with dark hair. He wiped the tears from her eyes and looked around for something to calm her. _Wasn't there a toy store near here? _He thought.

He spotted it and ran over to the ruins of the toy store. Reaching over the broken glass and wall he picked out the most decent looking stuffed toy of the piled bunch. It was an odd looking one, but it had to do. He walked back to the little girl handing her the gift, which she accepted with much delight.

Simon smiled for the first time since the war began.

"Thank you!" she said.

Her voice was still a bit shaky from all the crying.

"Are you alone?" he asked.

He knew the answer was yes, before he even asked it, but he was wishing he was wrong. The little girl only looked down at the toy, not answering him.

The answer was now confirmed, she was alone.

"My name is Simone, " he said to her, politely offering her his hand.

She giggled a little with tears still in her eyes and shook his hand.

"My name is Marceline."

A loud blast was heard. Marceline jumped at the sudden sound, Simon ducted down. He looked the source of the sound. The blasts were getting closer. He knew he had to move. Simon looked at Marceline.

"We should leave, Marceline."

She nodded in response and they set foot, Simon leading the way.

…

It had been several weeks since they had found each other. The night was quiet and Marceline was laying on a warm blanket that Simon had provided for her. They were in a basement of a house that was half crumpled from another one of countless battle. The fighting seemed to have moved from this area and they were safe for now.

Simon lit a small candle and sat at a desk covered with dust.

_Am I putting her in danger? I need to protect her, the crown helps me do that, but if I lose control? What's the point if I hurt her?_

He looked at Marceline who was sound asleep. He had placed the crown on the desk and began to write a letter.

_Marceline, is it just you and me_ _in the wreckage of the world?_

_...  
_


End file.
